


Sunset

by easterngods



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterngods/pseuds/easterngods
Summary: The sun lies at the heart of the solar system, in which the planets orbit around it.





	Sunset

“Hyung!”

An arm slung around his shoulder, the weight familiar, the warmth welcomed, but the meaning causing his heart to sting.

He lets out an exasperated sigh as he shakes the arm off. 

“Morning to you too.”

He refuses to meet the other’s eyes, but he already knew that those bright orbs was now swirling with concern. 

“Is there anything wrong-,”

“Xuxi!”

The boy starts, interrupted by the forming crowd of boys at the other side of the room.

Lucas turns immediately, acknowledging the group with his signature smile, but quickly turned to the matter at hand.

He starts again, but a hand stops him.

“Go.”

Still with eyes elsewhere, the other boy doesn’t wait for Lucas to respond, and walks away to the corner of the room to set his stuff down.

He knows he has no right to act this way, the boy doesn’t deserve this from him. 

Lucas’ laughter fills the studio, this wasn’t new. Whenever he enters a room, he captivates everyone’s attention and affection in an instant. It was Lucas’ charm. But it was Jungwoo’s curse.

He’d love to go back to uncertainty, the insecure days when the younger man’s laughs were for him. But it was never his to claim, he had no right to keep something that was only his to share.

Jungwoo turns to the sixteen other boys that basked in Lucas’ brightness. They were all stars waiting to shine, but Lucas was the Sun that shines brighter than the others. It was blinding, it was addicting. 

Jungwoo was hooked. But Jungwoo is everything, but selfish. He was everything, and everything to him was Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> debating on whether this should be a series or not lol


End file.
